


Now I'm Moving Up

by crimsontheory



Series: cruise [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, kind of more like they define the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: Harry and Louis finally see each other again after a month and Harry is a nervous wreck.





	Now I'm Moving Up

**Author's Note:**

> I got so many lovely comments on Found My Hallelujah (which tysm if you commented it makes me so happy you don't even know) and most of which asked for a sequel, so here she is! I wasn't in the best mental headspace this last week and it affected my writing more than I thought it would, so I apologize if this isn't that great.
> 
> You probably should read the first part before reading this if you haven't already. It's definitely not needed, but I would recommend it. Got to get that self promo in somehow.
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "eminent". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/eminent), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> The title for this is also taken from Good To Be Alive by Andy Grammer. It's still a bop.

Harry has been pacing the floor of his living from for the past ten minutes. He’s nervous is the thing. He knows he shouldn’t be, that he absolutely has no reason to be, but, _god_ , he is. His stomach is in knots.

Louis should be here any minute and Harry is a wreck. Louis’ been home, back in England, for three weeks now. Of course, he’s spent the majority of his time with his family because he hasn’t seen them in quite a while and family always comes first. But just _knowing_ that Louis is in the same country as him, only hours away, and not in the middle of the ocean somewhere, has had Harry on edge. 

They spoke as much as they could ever since Harry left Ft Lauderdale almost a month ago, texting practically every day, talking on the phone when they could, and even a few FaceTimes, but that flopped fairly quickly because the connection was horrible. It was difficult because time zones were, unfortunately, a thing, but they made it work as best as they could. 

And now, Harry is going to be seeing Louis again, face to face in real life, literally any second. Louis sent his text ten minutes ago saying that he’s on his way and Harry’s just bracing for the knock on his door. He feels like he’s going to be sick. 

He’s pretty sure he’s carved a groove into the floor of his living room because he can’t stop pacing. He doesn’t know what else to do with all the nervous energy currently bubbling inside of him. He hasn’t even lived here that long and he’s already ruined something. 

He moved in less than a week ago and the process of finding his own flat had been _gruelling_. Even though it’s London and there are flats literally everywhere you look, not very many of them were available or a place that Harry particularly wanted to live. 

Gemma helped him look for places and even went along with him to as many of the viewings that she could, which in the end wasn’t very many. She’s been working eighteen to twenty hour days at her internship ever since they got back from holiday. Having spent a full two weeks with her and now he rarely sees her, he misses his sister quite a bit. 

He comes across the flat as almost an accident. As he’s walking past the break room at work, he overhears a lady he works with talking about how her daughter was moving out of her apartment and into a house with her fiancé. Perhaps, Harry oversteps when he approaches his coworker and asks about her daughter’s flat, but it all works out in the end.

He’s able to set up a time to view the apartment with his coworker’s daughter and he falls in love the moment he steps inside. It’s a bit of a mess with boxes stacked everywhere since she’s in the middle of moving, but Harry knows this is the place. 

The large bay window with a window seat in the living room is what immediately catches Harry’s eye; it’s the perfect place to sit with a cup of tea in the morning. The living room flows easily into the kitchen with its open floor plan, only a breakfast bar separating the two rooms. The bedroom is large with plenty of closet space and sliding glass doors that lead out onto a small balcony. The ensuite bathroom is equipped with a walk-in shower and a bathtub which Harry plans to take full advantage of. 

He meets with the landlord directly after the viewing and signs his name on the dotted line. The flat will be his as sons as the current tenant is all moved out. 

So now, Harry has officially moved into his brand new flat, but _unpacking_ is a totally different story. He has a total of seven boxes, which are stacked in the corner of the living room, that hold all of his belongings, most of which are clothes. He has no furniture except for the mattress and bedframe that Gemma and her husband bought for him as a housewarming gift. 

When he was rushing to pack all of his things in the middle of the night at his—no _Jonathan’s_ apartment, Harry didn’t really think about furniture or housewares. He just packed things that he knew were his; like his clothes, his laptop, some books, and toiletries. It’s not like Harry can go back and collect anything of his that’s still there, he left the key behind. He doesn’t want to go back anyway, wants nothing to do with that place or the person who lives there. If he did leave anything behind, Jonathan can keep it. Or sell it, Harry doesn’t really care.

He guesses he’ll have to do some furniture shopping, he’d really like a sofa and a television. Some barstools for the breakfast bar so he doesn’t have to stand to eat his meals. Maybe, if Gemma can get some free time, he’ll ask her to help him pick out some things. 

He isn’t quite sure what to do in this place all by himself, he’s never lived alone. He lived with his parents until he moved out for uni, he had three roommates all thought university, and then he moved in with Jonathan right after that. It’s definitely going to take some getting used to, but he likes the fact that he has somewhere that’s just his, a place where he can be alone.

An odd thumping noise coming from the front door causes Harry to stumble during his pacing. He frowns because that definitely isn’t the knock he’s expecting. He walks to the door and swings it open and is met with a large cardboard box. 

A bouquet of flowers is lying across the top of the box, a pair of arms is wrapped around it holding it up, and two legs are poking out underneath. Harry’s frown deepens. 

“Louis?” He says tentatively. He _hopes_ it’s Louis. He isn’t expecting anyone else, especially someone delivering something, he hasn’t ordered anything recently. He probably should though, maybe some prints to go on the walls, spruce the place up a bit.

Suddenly, the box begins to move, shuffling lower, and Louis’ head pops out over the top. Harry breathes a sigh of relief and he can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. He’s missed him. 

“Hi,” Louis smiles back. It’s not like Harry _forgot_ how pretty Louis is, that would be impossible, but it’s like he doesn’t quite remember just how _effortlessly_ pretty he is. Even though all Harry can see of him right now are his face, his hands, and his feet, he’s still so, so beautiful. “Are you gonna let me in? This shit’s heavy.” 

“Oh, of course, come in,” Harry steps back and pulls the door along with him, opening it wider to allow Louis and the box to pass through. 

Harry isn’t quite sure what to do to help, but he wants to, so he takes the bouquet of flowers off the top of the box. They’re so light, Harry’s sure Louis wouldn’t have even noticed if it didn’t happen right in front of his face. He watches as Louis sets the box down onto the breakfast bar. 

“So, what’s in there?” Harry asks, pointing to the box. He places the flowers down next to it. 

“Just some dishware and pots and pans and stuff. There’s also a vase in there for the flowers,” Louis explains, breathing heavily from the exertion. 

“Oh,” Harry says, stepping closer so he can open the box. “For me?”

“Obviously,” Louis playfully rolls his eyes. “My mum helped pick everything out. She really knows her kitchen stuff, so we got you all the good shit.”

That makes Harry falter and he drops his hand from where he was pulling back the top flap of the box. “You told your mum about me?”

“Of course,” Louis nods, smiling. “You’re pretty much all I’ve talked about since I got home. She was probably pretty annoyed with it by the end there. My whole family probably was actually.”

Harry clenches his jaw to stop his mouth from falling open. “You told your whole family about me?”

Louis’ brows draw together in confusion. “Yes,” he says slowly. “Was I not supposed to?”

“No, no, that’s fine,” Harry rushes to assure him. “Just, what did you say to them? Who—who did you say I am?”

Louis’ brows draw together even more and a little furrow forms in between them. Harry would think it was quite cute if he wasn’t so fucking shocked right now and if his stomach wasn’t flipping due to what he thinks Louis is about to say. “My boyfriend.”

There it is. Harry grips onto the edge of the breakfast bar to keep himself upright because his knees have suddenly given out. He feels Louis’ hand reach out to grasp his elbow to steady him. 

Being on the cruise ship with Louis was incredible—scary as hell at times, Harry isn’t going to lie about that—and it was everything Harry needed to help him heal. It all happened so fast and he felt everything so fiercely that it felt almost like a summer romance; a fling that would fizzle out just as quickly as it started. But it didn’t, they kept in touch afterwards. And now having Louis _here_ in his _home_ , makes everything feel so much more real. 

This is a conversation Harry was planning on having with Louis; seeing if they can take that next step in their relationship. It’s definitely something Harry wants and has thought about for a while. And knowing that Louis is _proud_ to talk about him with his mum, calls him his boyfriend, lets Harry know that Louis wants it just as badly. 

“Your boyfriend?” Harry whispers.

Louis still looks confused and even a little hurt. Harry can tell Louis’ trying to suppress it, but Harry can see the hurt flash across his face and he immediately feels like a dick for the way he acted. “Yeah, I thought that’s where this was headed. Did I read that wrong? Is that...do you not want that? Shit, is it too soon for you?”

“No, I want that. God, I _really_ do,” Harry reassures him, reaching out for Louis’ hands. “I was planning on having that whole conversation with you today, but you’ve saved me from having to.”

“Good, I was afraid I overstepped or rushed you into something you didn’t want,” Louis says. “I should have talked about it with you first.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t rush me into anything. I’m definitely your boyfriend.” Harry has to bite his lip to stop the cheesy grin from spreading across his face. 

Louis smiles and takes a step closer to Harry. “I like the sound of that.” He leans in and presses his lips to Harry’s, kissing him softly. When he pulls back there’s still a smile on his face. “I missed you.”

Harry hums, gripping Louis’ hips to pull him in for another kiss. “I missed you too. And I can’t wait to meet your family someday.”

“They’ve definitely heard enough about you,” Louis says, chuckling. “I’m excited to meet yours too and thank your parents for sending you on that cruise because otherwise, I may have never met you. And I already met the scariest person in your family, so your parents should be a breeze.”

Harry laughs because he knows just how intimidating his sister can be at times. “You’re just lucky you met Gemma the way you did because if I introduced you to her as my boyfriend, she probably wouldn’t have been so nice,” Harry says. “She’s very protective of me. But she likes you a lot, she knows that you already treat me way better than Jonathan ever did.”

“Ugh, I hate that guy,” Louis grimaces. “Could you give me his address? I just wanna talk to him.”

“Louis, no,” Harry laughs, his chest feeling warm from how possessive Louis is of him already. “I’m not going to do that.”

“Fine,” Louis sighs. “Just can’t believe he cheated on you. And with a _woman_ ,” he wrinkles his nose. “But in a way, I’m kind of glad he did because he lost you and I was able to swoop in a get you, keep you all to myself.” 

Louis steps closer, closing the distance between them once again, and attaches his lips to Harry’s jawline. He kisses along it and then gently sucks on the soft patch of skin behind Harry’s ear. “You going to give me the grand tour of your new bachelor pad?” He mumbles against Harry's neck. 

Harry shivers as Louis’ breath ghosts across his skin. “I mean, this is pretty much it,” he gestures to the empty room around them and Louis stands back to look around. “I haven’t really unpacked anything yet and I don’t even have any furniture. Not much of a bachelor pad.”

“Well,” Louis draws out the word. “You have a bed, right? The one Gemma bought for you?”

“Yes,” Harry replies. He has a slight idea as to where Louis is going with this and his stomach twists with anticipation.

“That’s all we really need,” Louis wiggles his eyebrows obnoxiously. 

Harry laughs, but he can’t say he’s not tempted because he _is_. He hasn’t seen Louis for a whole month and he’s desperate to get his hands on him. “I don’t have any stuff.” Those kind of things weren't really on his mind while he was packing everything up at Jonathan’s. Actually, Harry doesn’t even think they had those in the flat. They didn’t really have a need for it anymore.

“Well, why don’t you look inside the box,” Louis says mischievously, nodding towards the box still sitting on the breakfast bar. 

Harry narrows his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Open it and you’ll find out.”

Harry hesitantly pulls back the flaps of the box and peers inside and finds exactly what he is expecting to find; more boxes. Each one containing plates and bowls and pots and pans judging by the pictures on the outside of the boxes. Tucked down the side is a glass vase that Louis said would be in the box and Harry takes that out and sets it aside; he really needs to put those flowers in water. 

But there, underneath where the base was, is a black plastic bag that looks oddly familiar. He flicks his eyes to Louis who gives him an encouraging nod and Harry pulls out the bag. He unties the knot at the top and looks inside. He gasps, immediately scrunching it closed and holding it against his chest. “Louis,” he says. “No, you didn’t.” He looks to Louis who just shrugs, a smirk on his face. 

“Your mum didn’t help pick this stuff out too did she?” Harry asks

“Oh my god, no,” Louis laughs, shaking his head. “That was all me.”

Harry peeks inside the bag again and takes out each item. A value pack of lube with every flavour you could imagine, even warming and cooling ones. Harry’s _intrigued_ , he’s never tried those before. A fucking _jumbo_ box of condoms, he didn’t even know you could buy a box that big. And then last, but definitely not least, a bright pink vibrator. His cheeks heat as he lifts it out of the bag, his cock stirring in the confines of his jeans. “Louis, what—“

Louis steps forward and takes the vibrator out of Harry’s hands. “Well, I may be gone for several weeks at a time, when I’m on my cruises,” Louis explains. “And I just thought you could use this whenever you’re missing me.”

“Uh,” Harry just stares at the box in Louis’ hands. “I don’t know what to say.”

“How about,” Louis says as he drops the box back into the bag and grabs ahold of Harry’s free hand. “You show me your bedroom and we can put some of this stuff to good use.”

Harry swallows when he notices how dark Louis’ eyes have become and he nods. He leads Louis around the breakfast bar and to his bedroom. He drops Louis’ hand when they enter and awkwardly stands just past the threshold, while Louis wanders further into the room to look around. There isn’t much to see, it’s literally just a bed, no other furniture, no pictures or anything on the walls, so he isn’t really sure what Louis is taking the time to look at.

Finally, Louis turns to him, smiling. “It’s big.

Harry nods. “Yeah, it’s a king.”

“No,” Louis corrects, laughing. “I meant the room. The room is big.”

“Oh, right,” Harry squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment. “Yeah, it is big. Plenty of room for—” he holds up the plastic bag that’s still in his hand. “—activities.”

Louis’ smile fades into a smirk and he walks backwards until he hits the bed. He climbs on and lies across it on his back, propped up on his elbows. With one hand, he reaches for the fly of his jeans and slowly dags it down. “Why don’t you come over here and show me some of the activities you have in mind?”

Harry just stands there and stares at first, watches as Louis pops open the top of his jeans. It isn’t until Harry sees a glimpse of the grey boxer briefs Louis has on underneath his jeans and the little patch of hair that leads into them that he springs into action.

He finally walks into the room and he drops the bag on the floor next to the bed. He pulls off his shirt and tosses that down on the floor as well. He knees himself up on the bed and straddles Louis’, bringing their mouths together. “God, I missed you,” he mumbles against Louis’ lips.

He uses his own hands to bat Louis’ out of the way and his fingers run along the waistband of Louis’ boxer briefs before slipping underneath. Louis’ hips buck up and he groans into Harry’s mouth when Harry’s fingertips rub over the base of Louis’ cock. 

Harry pulls his hand out, there are too many layers in the way of what he really wants. He sits back and he and Louis work together to get Louis’ jeans off. Louis shimmies out of his boxer briefs and his shirt while Harry stands up to rid himself of his own jeans. Harry can’t help but stare, his eyes drinking in Louis’ naked form lying across his bed, looking like every fucking wet dream Harry has ever had.

Settling himself back on top of Louis, Harry leans down and coxes Louis’ lips open with his own, his tongue slipping inside Louis’ mouth. The kiss is hot and messy, both of them too worked up to worry about finesse. Louis’ hands settle on Harry’s arse, pressing down, which causes their cocks to brush together. Harry’s is still trapped inside his underwear, but just the feeling of the thin fabric dragging in between them as they move is enough to have Harry breaking this kiss and panting into Louis’ neck.

“How do you want to do this?” Louis asks, his voice thick with arousal.

That has Harry sitting up, stopping the movement of their hips. “Can I, um, can I top?” He feels almost ashamed to ask it. “It’s been a while since I’ve done that.”

His and Jonathan’s relationship had become stilted towards the end, especially after they moved in together, so sex wasn’t really anything they did very often, or at all really. They did at the beginning of their relationship when things were good between them, but Jonathan would never let Harry top. Not that he minded, he’s always been flexible and likes it any way he can get it, but it would have been nice to switch it up every now and then. 

“Yeah ‘course,” Louis says, moving up the bed to rest his head on one of the pillows. “I’d love that.”

Harry digs through the plastic bag for the box of lube. He opens the box and dumps the contents out onto the floor and picks one of them at random. Candy floss. That’ll probably be good right? Really sweet. 

He lies down on his stomach in between Louis’ spread legs and he can’t resist sucking a bruise into Louis’ inner left thigh. Partly because he wants to leave a mark on Louis that no one else can see, only the two of them will know about, but Louis will be able to feel it and be reminded of Harry every time he does and partly because he loves the way Louis squirms underneath him as he does it. 

“You ready?” Harry asks, flicking open the bottle of lube. He can smell it already, it smells _strong_ and slightly of chemicals. He grabs one of his pillows from the head of the bed and places it underneath Louis’ hip. 

“Whenever you are,” Louis replies. 

Using a dry finger, Harry rubs his fingertip around Louis’ hole, just to see the pretty way the muscle flutters underneath his touch. Louis gasps as he does it, wriggling his hip to chase the touch, get it where he really wants it. 

Harry pours out some of the lube onto his fingers, rubbing it around to warm it up and repeats the same action but with a wet finger this time. He doesn’t tease Louis for much longer, mostly because he’s just as ready to get on with it as Louis is. 

He presses against Louis’ rim and is met with a bit of resistance, but within seconds, Louis’ body pulls him inside as if he belongs there. Harry works that one finger in and out and watches the way Louis greedily pushes his hips against it. 

It’s when Harry sliding in a second finger alongside the first that he gets an idea. He leans his head down, leaving his fingers buried all the way inside, and licks around where his fingers meet Louis’ hole. Immediately, he pulls back, wrinkling his nose. 

“Does my arse really taste that bad?”

“What, no,” Harry says. “It’s the lube, it tastes like plastic.”

“Is that seriously what you’re focused on right now?”

“Well, yeah.” Harry crooks his fingers, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Louis’ prostate. He smirks when Louis moans and his eyes fall shut. “It’s gross. We definitely have to throw this one out.”

Louis doesn’t say much after that and it’s probably because Harry’s gone back to licking around his fingers. After a few laps of his tongue, the plastic taste of the lube is gone and Harry can taste the warm saltiness of Louis’ skin and it makes him greedy, makes him want more.

He slips his fingers out and tries to hold Louis open, but it’s difficult with how slippery his fingers are. Louis must catch on to that, because he spreads his legs even wider, allowing Harry better access. And then Harry dives back in, tongue first, and licks circles around Louis’ rim.

Louis keens, wriggling against Harry’s face, one hand tangling in Harry’s hair. Harry points his tongue and pushes past the first ring of muscle and inside. The taste is so much sharper here and Harry can’t get enough. He presses his own hips down into the mattress, seeking any sort of relief he can for his aching cock.

Gently, Harry works in a finger alongside his tongue and Louis’ whines get higher and breathier, his back arching off the bed. Harry slides his tongue out and replaces them with two more fingers, but continues to lick around them.

When Harry has sufficiently worked Louis open with his fingers, he leans over the edge of the bed to grab the condoms and he spots the vibrator. “Hey,” he says, picking up the box. “Can I use this on you?”

It takes Louis a second to answer, his eyes still closed in bliss. “But I bought that for you.”

Harry shrugs. “We might as well test it out right now. And it could help stretch you out a bit more too.”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis agrees. “But you better fucking wash it first.”

Harry takes the box into the bathroom, ripping it open as he goes. Just as he’s tossing the packaging in the trash, he notices that it’s called a prostate massager. Well, _that_ sounds really nice and he can’t wait to try it on himself later. He might even do it while Louis is still in town, maybe send a cheeky little video of himself using it while Louis’ at work. And it doesn’t require batteries, just recharges with a USB cable. Louis really went all out with this thing. 

He rinses it in the sink before returning to the bedroom. Louis is still lying on the bed where Harry left him, but his hand is wrapped around his cock and he’s slowly stroking himself. Harry almost trips over his own feet because he can’t take his eyes off Louis.

Settling back down on the bed where he was earlier, Harry coats the vibrator with lube. He places it against Louis’ hole. He flicks his eyes up to Louis, who gives him a nod, and then Harry’s pushing it in. Louis’s breath hitches when it pops inside and Harry’s able to easily slide it in all the way to the base. 

Harry thrusts it in and out a few times, listening to the pretty moans falling from Louis’ lips. He makes sure the vibrator is buried all the way inside of Louis and then presses the little button on the base to turn it on. The reaction he gets from that nearly has Harry coming on the spot.

One of Louis’ hands fly up to grip onto the headboard, his eyes tightly squeezed shut, and his hips are rocking back down against it like he’s trying to get the vibrator to go even deeper. He’s letting out these pretty high-pitched moans that go straight to Harry’s cock. It’s definitely the sexiest thing Harry has ever witnessed.

He doesn’t move it around too much, just keeps it deep inside where he knows it’s vibrating right up against Louis’ prostate. God, Harry can _feel_ it when he places his hand on Louis’ lower stomach. He presses the button again to raise the vibrations and Louis _shouts_.

“Harry, _fuck_.” Louis’ hand that was holding onto the headboard is now tightly gripping onto Harry’s upper arm. “Stop, stop, stop, I’m gonna come.”

Harry pulls it out quickly, holding down the button to shut it off. He uses the corner of the bedsheet to wipe it off and places it back inside the plastic bag for now until he can figure out where to keep it. He fumbles with the box of condoms, whoever packaged these sure taped the hell out of it, they definitely didn't’ want anyone getting in there. Eventually, Harry just rips open the side of the box and tears one of the condoms of the strand.

He turns back to Louis who’s still lying there patiently and Harry searches the sheets for the lube. He swears he placed it right next to him earlier.

“Can you hurry up and get in me already?” Louis gripes.

“So bossy,” Harry says when he finally finds the lube. He opens the condom and rolls it down his cock, drizzling lube over it and uses his hand to make sure it’s evenly spread out. “I should have known you were going to be a power bottom.”

Louis scoffs. “I’ll shut up if you’d fuck me.”

“Mm, doubtful.” Harry lays out on top of Louis and leans down to peck a quick kiss to his lips. “The only way you’d shut up is if I gagged you.” The way Louis’ eyes sparkle at that has Harry mentally filing that away to explore later.

“And I should have known you’d be really fucking kinky,” Louis says.

“Baby, you don’t even know.” Then he lines himself up with Louis’ hole and pushes in. 

It shocks a moan out of both of them when the head of Harry’s cock pops through that tight ring of muscle. Harry forgot just how good this feels, that tight heat wrapping around him is making him see stars, it feels _spectacular_.

“God, you feel good,” Louis says once Harry’s all the way in, hips flush against Louis’ arse. “Put that fucking vibrator to shame.”

“My cock doesn’t vibrate though,” Harry pouts.

“Yeah, but you fill me up so much better.” He rubs at Harry’s back. “You can move whenever you’re ready, baby.”

Harry starts off slowly, too afraid he’ll come too quickly if he goes any faster. The drag against his cock is _amazing_. He didn't even know sex could be this good. Maybe it just depends on the person you’re with because it’s definitely never felt like this for Harry before.

It doesn’t take much longer for either of them to come. Louis does first with Harry’s hand wrapped around him and with Louis squeezing tightly around Harry’s cock as he does, sends Harry over the edge right after.

Harry collapses on his back next to Louis, sweaty and exhausted. He slips the condoms off and ties it up, tossing it off somewhere to the side. He doesn’t really care where it lands, he’s too fucking tired to be bothered with it right now.

“I was wrong,” Louis says a few minutes later when they’ve both caught their breath.

“About what?” Harry asks, his eyes slipping closed. His entire body feels like jelly and he can feel himself sinking further and further into the mattress.

“I’m not the sex god, you are,” Louis clarifies. “I”m dating a sex god.”

Harry smiles as he rolls into Louis’ side and tucks his face into Louis’ neck, placing sloppy kisses there. “You’re dating me.”

Louis laughs, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist. “Yeah, unfortunately.”

They lay in silence after that and Harry can tell that Louis is getting close to falling asleep if they way his breathing changes is anything to go by. Harry’s got Louis’ hand in his and he’s tracing patterns with his finger into Louis’ palm. “When are you gonna let me see one of your bars?”

“We can go tomorrow,” Louis says, his voice getting thicker with exhaustion. “I need to stop in and make sure the place didn’t implode while I was gone.”

“It probably did. You’re like the most eminent bartender in all of England.”

“ _Eminent_?” Louis snorts. “I wouldn’t use that word, but thank you, baby, I’m glad you’re so confident in me.”

Harry drops Louis’ hand and curls further into his side, falling asleep within a matter of seconds.

—

He stretches his arms above his head when he wakes up the next morning. He hasn’t got a clue what time it is, but it feels early. It’s bright outside, so at least the sun is up before him. 

He rolls onto his side, facing where Louis is still peacefully asleep. His chest slowly rises and falls with his breath and Harry just watches him for a moment. He can’t believe he has something this good, that he’s _allowed_ to have something this good. He didn’t think he was ever going to find happiness after what Jonathan did to him, especially not so soon, but he found that and more with Louis. He places a gentle kiss against Louis’s bare shoulder, before getting out of bed. 

He walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth and then he digs through the boxes in his living room for a clean pair of trackies. He steps into them once he finds them and heads for the kitchen. 

The box of dishes is still sitting on the breakfast bar and Harry opens it, taking them all out. He fills the vase with water and pops the flowers in. They’re looking a little tired, but once they drink up some of the water they should be fine. He washes all of his new dishes and pans, keeping out the few he’ll need for breakfast and putting the rest away in the cabinets. 

A full fry up is what Harry decides to make because he knows it’s one of Louis’ favourite meals. He gets to work frying up the bacon and eggs, pops bread into the toaster, and sets the kettle to boil. 

Louis wanders in sleepy-eyed and beautiful just as Harry’s plating everything. Harry hands him a mug of tea. “Good morning.”

Louis accepts it wordlessly, wrapping both of his hands around the mug. When Harry did his first food shop for his flat he made sure to buy a box of Louis’ preferred brand of tea. At first, it felt like a little too much too soon, but then Harry realized it’s just tea, not a fucking ring or something, and the way Louis’ eyes light up and he hums happily when he takes the first sip makes it all worth it. 

They carry their plates into the living and eat on the window bench, their backs against the wall and their legs tangled together. They eat in silence, happy to just be in each other’s company.

Harry is sopping up some of his egg yolks with his toast when he feels eyes on him. He looks up and Louis is watching him with a crooked smile on his face. “What? Do I have egg on my face?” He wipes around his mouth with the back of his hand

Louis shakes his head. “No, you’re fine.”

“Then what is it?” Harry asks, wrinkling his brow.

“I think I could love you.” 

Harry’s heart flutters in his chest and he smiles so wide that his cheeks hurt. “I think I could love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!  
> [Here's](https://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com/post/186494566219) a tumblr post you can relobg if you'd like!


End file.
